Amy Rose vs Sonic vs Shadow vs The World
by Millie-the-Cat
Summary: This is a quite large, silly, stupid, random, hilarious, epic Sonic story mainly about Shadow trying to collect the chaos emeralds and Amy going mad and trying to kill him. It also includes my own character Millie the Cat. Plus more and even some Celebrities and Mario characters, etc. This is my first ever Sonic FanFic so please enjoy and leave feedback! :)
1. Chapter 1- In a Barbie World

Amy was walking along the footpath at Green Hill Zone. She looked up at the sky; it was a nice day.

But, little did she know that this day was the day that would change her life… forever…

This was the TURNING POINT in her life; something completely indistinctive to all things was going to happen on this very day, in this very point of time. She did not know this, but this was going to be the game changer in her life, this very day that she was in. In this very day, Amy's life was about to change, and things for Amy would never be the same again, as this thing, whatever it may be, is just so very life-changing. And, Amy's life was just about to change…

…But not yet in this point of the story.

Anyway, Amy continued walking down the path. She decided that such a nice day like this needed some background music. So she stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out her IPod. After plugging the earbuds in, she started scrolling through her thousands of songs. Well, no, she didn't have thousands of songs at all really, it was more like 5 songs. Or 4 songs. Well… 3 to be precise. Anyway, not being able to decide on a song, she hit "shuffle".

The song that came on was Barbie Girl. Amy's favourite song! _Yes!_ Thought Amy. Amy was a big fan of Aqua, which happened to be the band that sung Barbie Girl. She was also a fan of Barbie Girl, as it was her favourite song, because if you like a song and it is your favourite then you are a fan of it. Amy was just about to turn the volume up, but before she did so, she looked around: left, right, up, down, here, there, anywhere, to make sure that no one was around nearby, because we all tend to do that before turning up the volume on our IPods because we are embarrassed of people being able to hear our music and knowing of what songs we are listening to and judge us on it. So after looking all around, when she was 750% sure that no one was nearby, Amy turned up the volume of her IPod really loud. REALLY loud. In fact, all the way that the volume of IPods can possibly go.

With her IPod nice and loud in her ears, she started to listen to the song.

Hi Barbie

Hi Ken!

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken!

Jump in…

I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Said Amy's Ipod.

Whenever Amy listened to Barbie Girl, she always had these weird visions and ideas (well, they seem completely normal to her, but aren't actually normal (and are kinda psycho)) these weird visions of her and Sonic together singing together. Every time she heard the song, in her mind Sonic would be all like:

"You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour in pink

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky…"

And then Amy would be like:

"You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours""

And then at the end of the song they would kiss.

Amy had serious problems. She was very crazy and weird and random and psycho.

Very soon, Amy was head-banging along to the music, and by the next chorus she was full-on dancing. Amy was quite good at dancing, as she did Ballet and Hip-hop and Jazz and Tango and Pole-Dancing and a whole lot of other stuff in an attempt to impress Sonic. Well, at least she thought she was good… (Which she really wasn't that great.)

And then, Amy got lost into her "Fantasy World" again…

She was walking down a yellow brick road (Well, skipping… (Whilst dancing…)) With a lion, scarecrow and a tin man at her side. There were candy shops at either side of them and the shops were made out of soft-serve ice-cream and chocolate wafers.

The road was rimmed with swirly whipped cream and green-and-white candy canes, because red-and-white candy canes were for Christmas time, and it was not Christmas. The yellow brick road was actually made out of honeycomb chunks glued together with vanilla icing.

Amy kept on dancing weirdly down the honey-brick-road with her "Friends".

And then guess who suddenly appeared right in front of her? Sonic! Sonic as in Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic!

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" He said.

Amy clasped her hands together as if she were begging and said "Ohhhh, I'd love to!"

Grabbing Sonic's hand, she started to dance again, but whilst holding the hand of Sonic. Together, the two of them covered so many dance styles, mainly Ballet, and they were having such a grand time and seemed almost to be the best dancers of all time.

At the end of the song, Amy said: "Oh, I'm having so much fun!"

"Well Barbie, we're just getting started," Replied Sonic.

Amy hugged him… "Oh, I love you Ken!" She said…

And as the song was over, Amy snapped back to reality, and realised that she was daydreaming again. There was no yellow honey-brick-road, and there were no edible candy shops. _Oh no! I hope no one saw me dancing! How embarrassing!_ She thought. She looked directly under her nose in front of her…

And the person who she had hugged, that she was still hugging, who looked rather mad and startled, was not Sonic. It was not Sonic at all…


	2. Chapter 2- A very mad Shadow

Amy let go of Shadow immediately. _Whoops!_ She thought.

Shadow did not look too happy at all. He was mad.

"Ummmmmm," said Amy.

"What. The. F*ck.," said a very angry Shadow.

Amy just stared back. Shadow was a black and red hedgehog. He had red eyes, which she thought was kinda cool. In fact, Amy thought that Shadow was quite overall very cool. She found him quite very cool, and they were somewhat friends, despite the fact that Amy can be very random and weird and that Shadow is very cool and way more superior. They were good friends, but that was it. They were friend-zoned and had no romantic lovey-dovey feelings for each other, and never would because _For 1, I don't ship ShadAmy, or plan on doing so_ , and because Amy loves and stalks Sonic, and because Shadow thinks that Amy is too random to be in a relationship with. Though, they did make out once. But, that was only because Amy was in her imaginary world and had mistaken him for Sonic and so she thought he was Sonic. And well technically they didn't really make out, as Amy did all the kissing, whilst Shadow had just stood there like: "wtf um ok then".

There was an awkward silence. Then, Amy spoke.

"Whoops…" She said.

Shadow had not seen then funny side of Amy's mistake. He looked like he was about to boil over in rage and hit her to the ground by using her Piko Piko hammer, which he would have to steal off her to do so.

"I'm really sorry, Shadow. I um… was doing something, then I um… kinda mistook you for someone else…" Said Amy.

Shadow looked at her. "Ummmmm… What _were_ you doing…?" He queried her.

"I, er… was… umm… practising…? For the, um, school musical…thing…?" Replied Amy. Amy's reply made no sense at all though, because 1, there was no 'school musical…thing', and 2, Amy Rose did not attend school, nor did she ever, because all of Sonic's friends seem to be slackers who either don't go to school, or just simply do not show up to school because they are just too busy appearing in games and going to the Winter Olympics, and racing with Samba De Amigo. And also, the only thing Amy ever practised was making out with Sonic, so why would she appear practising for a 'school musical…thing', that didn't even exist because Amy did not attend school?

But Shadow did not care about any of this. "Ummm… what is that noise I can here?" Asked Shadow, pointing to Amy's IPod. "What song are you listening to?"

At that point, Amy realised in shock that she had the "repeat" button left on her IPod, (because Amy always had the "repeat" button on, because she always listened to Barbie Girl, because the other songs on her IPod were 'Gangnam Style' by PSY and 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele, which she never really listened to anyway (because she only ever listened to Rolling in the Deep when she was mad at Sonic, and when she did so she imagined herself in rolling him in a barrel down a hill, then throwing him afterwards into a deep ocean. And she had only downloaded Gangnam Style from the ITunes store because everybody else had, and so she had wanted to fit in.)) So in having the "repeat" button left on, Barbie Girl was playing through again!

"Oh shittt… um, nothing; nothing is playing! Nothing at all! It's all in your head. Why, I am not listening to anything, at all…!" She replied. At that instant, Amy pressed the "on" button at the top of her IPod, and went to pause the song. But her finger accidently hit the earplugs cord (on the end that slots into the IPod, and pulled the cord out of her IPod!

Barbie Girl was now playing out loud very loudly. _Very_ loudly.

IMMA BARBIE GIRL, INNA BARBIE WORLD

MADE OF PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC!...

…etc., etc.

"Ummm, teehee… whoops (again…) I'm really sorry Shadzy!" Stammered Amy, loudly against the loud music. Amy was now really, really embarrassed.

"GET. THAT F*CKEN. THING. OFF. RIGHT. F*CKEN. NOW.!" Shouted Shadow, yelling each word individually.

"O-o-okay!" Said a really intimidated Amy Rose. Obeying him, she turned it off, meaning that the song Barbie Girl would not play again within this chapter, or the next few chapters also. Yay.


End file.
